Chicken For My Table
by skinnerboxx
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Mia is now Queen of Genovia, but she really is just the young individual that most are. Find out how she juggles being a Queen, romance and.. more Queen lessons..?
1. Number One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries, it be the books or the movies, as they belong to Meg Cabot (books), Garry Marshall (Director of movies) and Gina Wendkos (Story for movies). I don't wish to infringe any law of any sort, so don't pounce any lawyers on me, thank you very much. All characters belong to Ms Cabot, Mr Marshall, Ms Wendkos and/or Disney. All other characters that are unrecognizable are made up by me. Now, enjoy the story, and click on that little blue button down there to review this story, because we writers thrive on reviews!

**Author's Notes:  
**Before I start on this story, I have to make clear some things first. : )

- This is a fic for Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, and while I'm a fan of the books, I'm liking this movie a lot more (besides the story line is entirely different; and MMMT does rock in the book!)  
- I'm a Mia/Nicholas/PD2 fan, meaning I'm not an avid fan MMMT. Though I might write MMMT fics in the future. ;)  
- This fic takes place few weeks after the ending of PD2. And of course, all is fictitious. I made up my own story as to why Michael and Mia split.  
- Relationships will come to light in the next few entries! Though, interesting point to note is of Lilly and Captain Kip Kelly. Doesn't anyone else think that they were so cute (in PD2, that is.)  
- Written in diary form, like Ms Cabot's, though I'm sure that I'm nowhere half as good as her. My apologies if I spoilt the whole story or format

That said... Enjoy and review! ;)

**Friday, 1st October 2004, bedroom**

I'm extremely guilty of a few things.

- Not returning Nicholas's nice, romantic message  
- Forgetting to inform Charlotte of personal schedule, causing her to wake up frantically this morning  
- Not writing in this diary for 3 weeks!!!

You can't fault me exactly, though. I've been so, so tied up with work as Queen. Been enjoying it so far, and the parliament had yet to show any dissent towards me (Not that I'd been hoping for them to, of course)... Or at least, not after Viscount Mabrey dropped out of it, that is.

Speaking of Viscount Mabrey, I just happen to like nice men. **Not** Lord Mabrey, for the sake of God, but his nephew. And before I forget and go all gushing for him in here, let me write down what he sent two days ago.

_- Mia, my queen, I know you've been extremely busy these days. How would you like a chicken for you table should I ask for your attendance? Your love always, Nicholas._

And I have yet to reply him!!! Maybe I should get Charlotte to call him up to the palace to have a nice and romantic dinner. Or maybe I shouldn't procrastinate, and send him a message myself. Know what, I'm going to do just that.

Here goes nothing:

_- Nicholas, you know I'd love to have you around, chicken or no chicken. I'd get Shades to send you a limo tomorrow morning, and I'd get Charlotte to clear my schedule. You, my lord, takes presidence, don't you?_

To which he replied:

_- My queen, I'd be more than blessed to spend a few hours with you, let alone a whole day. Mind if I plan the schedule for tomorrow, if you wish?_

I wish he'd stop with the queen-y thing, but I suppose that's kinda cute in a regal way. Well, you know. I wouldn't want my (ooh how decadent) future husband to call me My Queen all the time. Speaking of queens, Grandma is gone with Joe to their honeymoon. Maybe I should consider calling Joe Grandpa. Can't wait to see his reaction.

Ah, I digress again. So I replied:

_- Sure, anything at all. I can't wait for tomorrow then. Have a good night's sleep ;)_

I contemplated adding a "Love you" in that, but I didn't. And guess what he sent back?!

_- : )_

Was that the cutest, or what? I giggled, then regained my composure, as Bridgett entered my room with freshly pressed laundry. She looked alarmed to see me in my flannel pajamas on my bed, but I'm seriously hoping she didn't hear those giggles. Oh, here comes Charlotte. Gotta tell her that I have made important plans for the whole of tomorrow and that I won't be able to attend to anything at all.

Well, perhaps except my one true love. Though there are only 2 people in this whole world that I've called 'one true love'. One is, of course, Nicholas. The other would be my first ever boyfriend, Michael. Michael, he who saw me when I was invisible. True, I was broken when we called it off, but lucky for us, we're still friends from that amicable split. Both of us agreed to not let the long distance change whatever we had indeed felt for each other, and that it'll be much better if we leave it all at there and then.

I have, of course, gotten over him since then. He's touring the states with his band, and he'd given me his word that if he'd ever come to Europe, Genovia will be the first he'd visit, so I guess I'm content with that.

For now, I only have eyes for Nicholas, and that is **not**, and I mention again, **not** going to change. Ever.

And I digress again.


	2. Number Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, as characters belong to Meg Cabot, and the storyline to Disney and their writers. All is written for pure entertainment and glee, so don't pounce any lawyers, because I won't have the money to pay anyway.

**A/N:** Finally! What with my exams and all, and my muse flying away to some faraway land (Perhaps Genovia; hah), the second chapter is finally here! Again, reviews are muchly appreciated :D

**Thanks to:**  
EllaFreak: NDMT rocks! Don't worry. Even if Michael came coughcoughcoughCOUGHcough, she won't change her mind. :D  
Admiral Lily: Not enough of these, I tell ya!  
aserene: Here, an update. Please poke me constantly to tell me to update, though!  
LovelyLea: Hmm.. Discovery was short, wasn't it? Maybe I could have a follow-up, all the way until the child is born. Shall contemplate this. **Everybody else; please put in your review if you think that is a good idea!  
**Baby-Emza: Nicholas Mia Michael Mia .. in the movies!  
Chantale-of-da-last-generation: :D :: Takes cookie :: Whee! I'm glad you thought I didn't muck this up! And direction for this story? You just have to read on to find out more!  
Cinnamon babe: Teeheehee. Like I said.. Michael Nicholas! Don't worry; I'm a diehard NDMT fan. :D  
Heather Martin: Ooh-la-la, chickens! Teehee. I was watching the movie and guffawing at that part. Again. For the, what, 10th time? ;)  
Becky: Like what I said to you! Nicholas and Mia! :: Holds a sign and waves it in the air :: Thanks for bothering to send me an email as well, again!

And now, on to the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Saturday, 2nd October 2004, Limo to stable**

One more hour until I see the love of my life, who'd decided to keep me in suspense for today's activities. We're meeting at the stables, so the first activity for the day is obviously horse-riding. I love horse-riding (just not side-saddled, I must say). Back at San Francisco, the only thing I loved riding in was my Mustang. Granted, it was creaky in all places possible and even a repair – no, make that _three_ repairs – couldn't fix it… Until I sent it here. As in, Genovia. Perhaps it liked the climate more.

Shades is sitting beside me, looking very interested in this red, leather-bound book, though I'm pretty sure he won't ask what this is. He's a very reserved guy. The only words he says is probably 'Yes', 'No' and 'The Sparrow is flying'.

What is it with security and them calling us birds, anyway? I mean, can't there be anything more appealing to the ear? Eagles, sparrows… what's next? Chicken? Ha ha! Maybe I should tell this to Joe – Grandpa? – and ask him to make security all call Nicholas a 'chicken'!

Ah, we're reaching the stables. And Shades is all 'The sparrow is flying' again. Can't wait til Nicholas arrives. I can so see it now. The chicken is flying… wait, a chicken can't fly!!

**Saturday, 9.30 p.m, Ladies at the Plaza**

Okay, so I'm in the Ladies', writing my diary. Truth be told, my hands are shaking with excitement! One of the most important thing in my life has just happened, so I think I'm entitled to be excited. Or at the very least, psyched.

Here's a quick run-through of the day:

- At the stables, Nicholas arrived, and the two of us were, to say the lease, slobbering over each other. Okay, maybe not slobbering. But you get the idea. Lilly would've had a fit if she saw that. Then, we went to ride on the horses and started to compete. Of course, he could have won, but he let me. How sweet.

- He blindfolded me, and brought me to the Winter Palace! The little kids are so adorable! Perhaps I should organize more events for these kids to participate in. But anyway. We spent most of the afternoon there. Nicholas looked absolutely cute, carrying them around.

- We did some sight-seeing in the town after leaving the Palace; trying out all sorts of food. You know, those that all tastes like Genovian pears. Then, we went back to that fountain where we fell into after sharing our first kiss. Despite the fact that the kiss was forced… For the most part, that is. The place really brought out a lot of memories. I was newly engaged to Andrew then.

Speaking of Andrew, I spoke to him just a few days ago. It turned out that Elyssa followed him back to England! I suppose this is the real chance he's got at finding somebody to love.

Anyway.

So lastly, he brought me over here to the Plaza… About two hours ago, I think. So we were just having a nice time talking and having dinner. He actually designed the menu himself; him being a gourmet chef and all. So, yeah, I was just sitting there, using my knife to poke at a piece of potato when out of the blue, he knelt down. He took out a small velvet box, and I _stared_. Truly, I stared. I don't think anybody else does that; not as you connect those dots in your head!

He opened the box to reveal a silver ring which had a unique design – 3 circles, interlocked into each other. And he was all like, "I know Andrew's ring was much more impressive, with all the history behind it and all, but I hope you'd accept this one as well. Your Highness – _Mia_," he corrected himself, "Will you marry me? I promise to love, honour and cherish you, forever."

And how embarrassing, I just stared and gaped at him with my mouth hanging open. Not very attractive, I must say, but I managed to regain my sense of speech long enough to ask him what the design meant, fingers crossed that the answer won't be 'Because I like it'. But yeah. The explanation he gave me made me melt.

"One of the circles is you, one of them is me, and this last one," he pointed, "will be the one we'd create out of our love. Someone, maybe one, maybe two, or maybe even more, that we will care and love together."

Well, after that, I certainly couldn't stare anymore, so I looked him in the eye and whispered a yes, and he slipped the ring onto my finger, before lifting up his neck chain to reveal an identical ring.

So here I am, in the Ladies, shaking with excitement. Maybe not so much of shaking. More of trembling. But I digress. Must tell Grandma! Must tell Mum! Lil-

**Saturday, much later, limo back to the palace**

Shades knocked on the door, enquiring if I were alright, so I stopped writing and came out. I saw him staring at the book again.

Speaking of staring. I noticed those long stares between him and Charlotte! I wonder if anything is going on between them. It'll be so amusing, because Shades seemed like someone in delusion, and yet in love. But I'm contradicting myself, because if you're in love, you can't be deluded. Right?

Gotta go. I'll need to go through my schedule for tomorrow… Hey! I caught one of those stares again!

* * *

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Comments for anything? Review! :D Speaking of which, I need a (maybe a few) beta-readers for my chapters, and a few muses to crack me up as well. Send me an email if you're interested, k? :D Until then, enjoy! 


End file.
